


Pretending to Not Pretend

by Little_red_2000



Series: Reds 25 Days of Christmas [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Domestic Fluff, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Meddling Lydia Martin, Meddling Scott McCall, The Author Regrets Nothing, This is part one, but they aren't together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_red_2000/pseuds/Little_red_2000
Summary: Stiles accidentally tells Lydia that he and Derek, his partner, are dating, he tries to get out of it but Derek saves him and actually wants to do it.
This is part one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! on time again! Late but on time.

Stiles has worked alongside derk for two years now, they’ve been great partners and solved almost every case that has fleeted across their desk.

 

Stiles is also helplessly in love with said partner and may have royally screwed up their partnership.

 

In his defense, he was staring at Derek's ass when he’d said it and Derek’s ass is like a beacon that makes Stiles lose all track of the real world.

 

Lydia had been hounding him about why he was still single over the phone in Stiles’s and Derek’s shared apartment.

 

They’d moved in together after the first few months when Stiles got kicked out of his apartment and they’d realized they got along great and it would be easier since they were partners. 

 

They do get along great, they barely argue, bickering does not count, and the only problem Stiles has with living with Derek is that the man refuses to wear shirts while he’s home, always coming out of his room without a shirt and prancing around the house like a fucking model. It frankly isn’t fair for Stiles, especially since he can’t do it back without feeling self conscious.

 

They both meant well, Lydia and Scott, but they were overbearing at best and intrusive and worst. He has no clue how from across the US Lydia managed to get him a blind date but it hadn’t gone well and now he’s taken to keeping pepper spray on him at all times when he doesn’t have his department gun.

.

He’d just wanted them to stop talking so he could admire Derek in all the glory that was that ass but they wouldn’t shut up, so he’d spit out the first thing that came to his mind before zoning back in on Derek. The man had been cooking dinner, swaying to music that was lowly playing in the kitchen and Stiles was hypnotized.

 

Lydia had spit a bunch of words at him that he wasn’t listening to, trying to pinpoint the song Derek was listening to by the sway of his hips, and he’d nodded along and just hummed at her to encourage her on even though he wasn’t paying a single shred of attention to her words.

 

Derek had switched off the radio and begun serving the plates, out of Stiles’s view so he’d tuned back into the conversation and only heard the end of her question.

 

“We’ll see you Christmas right?” 

 

“Yeah, definitely,” Stiles had answered, it seemed like pretty normal question even though he didn’t hear the beginning of her rant.

 

“Great, tell Derek we’ll be happy to have him,” Lydia chirped before hanging up.

 

Fuck. He replayed the conversation in his head to realize that he had told Lydia that he was dating someone, and, he guesses, she must have assumed it was Derek and was making plans for them to come down while he’d just hummed along.

 

This isn’t his fault, Derek’s the one that his to take them blame for his humiliation. But he can’t really call her back can he? If he tells her that Derek isn’t his boyfriend and that he was just distracted she will obviously want to know what distracted him so much that he didn’t pay attention while she was talking and he can’t lie to her to save his life.

 

It’s not like he even has to tell Derek, he can just make up an excuse, like Derek had to spend Christmas with his sisters, even though he knows Derek doesn't have plans for Christmas, since Cora’s spending it traveling around South America and Laura is spending it with her boyfriend's family, Lydia doesn’t know that and that’s all that matters.

 

**_Hey Lyds, totally forgot that Derek is spending Christmas with his sisters, sorry he can’t make it._ ** He sends to her hoping she’s cool and doesn’t call him complaining about him ruining her plans.

 

He sidles up, pushing his phone into his pocket before going to the kitchen where Derek’s pouring glasses of wine with their meal, Stiles isn’t much of a wine drinker but Derek is so he drinks it anyway.

 

“Hey, looks good,” Stiles compliments as he takes his seat.

 

“Thanks, so what did Lydia call you about? She usually doesn’t call unless she wants to set you up or she wants something,” Derek asks, smiling at Stiles. Derek has met Lydia and Scott both and knows that both of them are always hassling him about his single life.

 

Lydia had even went as far as trying to set he and Derek up. Derek had just laughed her off, efficiently crushing Stiles’s hopes in ever thinking that Derek would reciprocate his feelings.

 

“Same as usual, just this time telling me to bring a date to Christmas this year,” Stiles answers digging into the delicious food that Derek made.

 

“It would be cool to go home for Christmas, instead I’ll be here, by myself. I’ll probably just asks cap’ for the Day shift to keep myself Occupied,” Derek says sullenly, pushing food around his plate.

 

“Dude I would totally invite you but…” Stiles starts not knowing what to say.

 

“Stiles you’re a horrible liar don’t even try, just come out with it,” Derek tells him, looking sad.

 

“I may have accidentally told Lydia that you were my boyfriend and then she wanted me to bring you for Christmas so I made up an excuse that you had to spend Christmas with your sister,” Stiles blurts, Derek is one hundred percent right, he can’t lie to save his own life.

 

“Stiles why didn’t you just asks? You know would take a bullet for you, this is a piece of cake compared,” Derek replies, smiling at Stiles’s shock.

 

“But, you'll have to pretend to be my boyfriend, like cuddly, kissy, hand holding, boyfriend’s. You sure?” Stiles asked.

 

Yeah I’m sure, you’re my best friend Stiles, if you need my help I’m there.” Derek answers, digging into his own food immediately after.

 

“Okay then, we leave in two days,” Stiles answers, heart flipping and sinking at the same time.


End file.
